1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsable cooking and dining unit for stationwagons or truck campers.
2. Summary of the Invention
A combined collapsable cooking and dining unit for use with stationwagon or truck campers which includes an icebox, wash basin, cook stove and compartments for food stuffs, cooking utensils and dining utensils. The compartments are supported from an arm pivoted to the bumper of the vehicle with the arms swingable as the unit is folded and unfolded.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a compact cooking and dining unit which can be stored in a stationwagon or pick-up camper and which can be opened to the rear of the vehicle and supported from the vehicle.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.